Faendal
Faendal has appeared in many of the Skyrim Lets Plays, but is most well known for Xynche's Stupid Skyrim , in which he is the deutagonist of the series. Faendal is an elf who is situated in Riverwood, and uses a hunting bow as his weapon of choice, being an extremely good archer. Stupid Skyrim In Stupid Skyrim Faendal is a major character, being the deutagonist of the series, as he is the follower of Vagina Mangler . He was first seen in Riverwood in episode 2 of Stupid Skyrim, where Xynche had an initial negative reaction to him, as he kept telling him to stay away from Sven . It wasn't until episode 4 where Xynche started to get more involved with this storyline, when he decided to talk to Sven, for the sole reason Faendal kept telling him not to. Sven started to react in a very cocky manner, and revealed his true colours when he gave Mangler a letter to give to Camilla, filled with venomous nonsense saying it is from Faendal. Mangler told Faendal about this, who then in revenge, told Mangler to give the same letter to Camilla and say it was from Sven. Mangler did this, and Camilla instantly revolted away from Sven, allowing Faendal to swoop her in. Faendal gave Mangler 100 gold for this, and said he would follow him anywhere. Xynche was at first confused by this, but then was extremely exstatic to find that Faendal actually followed him everywhere. Faendal then would adventure around with Mangler, going on quests such as The Golden Claw to further impress Camilla, or even fight a dragon to help save Whiterun. Faendal later visited the Companions along with Mangler, however did not share the need to join them, unlike Mangler did, and left temporarily to go back to Riverwood. Later on though, Mangler went and picked Faendal back up from Riverwood, so they could go questing together once more, where they ended up fighting another dragon, which almost spelt the end for Faendal. Luckily however, Faendal survived, and still travels around with Vagina Mangler to this day. 'Episodes Appeared in:' Season 1 *Episode 2 - BEAR BRAWL! (Minor) *Episode 3 - VILLAGERS BE CRAZY! (Minor) *Episode 4 - FAENDAL VS SVEN! (Major) *Episode 5 - BANDIT SLAUGHTER! (Major) *Episode 6 - THE GOLDEN CLAW! (Major) *Episode 7 - LEAVING RIVERWOOD! (Major) *Episode 8 - AELA THE HUNTRESS! (Major) *Episode 9 - DRAGONBORN! (Major) *Episode 10 - THE COMPANIONS! (Major) *Episode 11 - FIGHTING JESUS! (Major) *Episode 12 - FAENDAL LEAVES!?! (Major) *Meanwhile in Stupid Skyrim (Major) Season 2 *Episode 14 - ARCH-NEMESIS (Major) *Episode 15 - I'M A WEREWOLF! (Major) *Episode 16 - POOR SKJOR! (Major) *Episode 17 - LOOK AT MY HORSE! (Major) *Episode 18 - TROUBLE IN TROLL TOWN! (Major) Trivia *Faendal was the first inhabitant of Riverwood that Vagina Mangler saw and interacted with when he first entered Riverwood. *Xynche didn't like Faendal at all when he first met him. *Out of any character he has appeared on the most thumbnails so far, a record of 3. *After episode 5 of Season 2 (Episode 18 overall) Faendal joined Vagina Mangler on the intro poster. *He has helped kill two dragons.